


Lullaby For A Stormy Night

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Lacrymosa [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet





	Lullaby For A Stormy Night

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/44085411590/in/dateposted-public/lightbox/)

Jaina stroked gently over Sylvanas’s knee as she held her face against the crook of her neck while they waited for Liadrin. “It’s okay.” She whispered as she nuzzled against the side of her face and reached for her hand, holding it tightly in her own when she felt the way it trembled. “It’ll all work out just fine, Sylvanas.”

But even as sure as she sounded she was hurting for her lover...deeply. They’d been trying for six months, now and Liadrin hadn’t found any answers as to why it wasn’t working. Tandred had been unfalteringly patient and supportive and Liadrin had reassured them that they were both healthy...but the insidious thoughts plaguing Sylvanas’s mind had only gotten worse the longer she went without conceiving. 

What if this was her punishment? What if the darkness in her wouldn’t allow this to happen? 

“I’m sorry, Jaina.” She breathed - her tone exhausted and muddled. 

The mage frowned and shook her head as she reached up to knead one of her beloved’s tense shoulders. “Don’t apologize to me. There isn’t anything to apologize for.” 

Still...even as far down as Sylvanas had sunk she behaved normally enough around everyone save Jaina. Especially around Warren. Even as she despaired inwardly she would walk him through the forests on her shoulders - engrossed in teaching him certain plants and markings. But between the two of them things had grown a touch more difficult than they were used to anymore - after so many years of relative peace. 

“I don’t think I can keep trying after this.” The High Elf finally admitted in a tone Jaina wasn’t used to hearing anymore. She wrapped her arm around her lover’s shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“You don’t have to, Sylvanas. We can rest. Rest and enjoy the family that we have. Because it’s perfect just the way it is. With the three of us. Nothing can take that away.” 

Sylvanas drew in a sharp breath and held it as she tried not to cry - not wanting Liadrin to walk in and find her falling apart. Something about verbalizing what she viewed as giving up on something that had meant so much to her for so long had just knocked the wind out of her. 

“I hope four is still acceptable.” Liadrin murmured - her brows raised as she looked at them from the doorway of her sitting room. 

Jaina’s eyes widened and she looked up at the High Priestess. 

“What?” Sylvanas asked in a whisper, turning her head slowly as Jaina’s look of shock turned into one of relief. And of joy. 

“Well, you’re pregnant. So, you know. Four. Probably. Unless you surprise us with twins or triplets...god...please don’t. I don’t think anyone is ready for that many of you.” Liadrin wasn’t really trying to lighten the mood but her dry commentary did it for her. Seeing Sylvanas wilt in Jaina’s arms was a bit shocking, though. To most of them even after the past few years she was still the Ranger-General. But she wouldn’t have denied her this comfort for the world so she shot Jaina a small smile and slipped back into her inner rooms to leave them be. 

Jaina lifted Sylvanas’s head and wiped her tears with her thumbs as the older woman grasped her wrists gently and looked into her eyes. “See..” Jaina whispered, resting their foreheads together. “You’re perfectly fine. It just took time. And you are going to have the most beautiful child, Sylvanas.”

“We are.” She corrected her younger lover quickly. 

“Of course, my darling.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaina murmured quietly as she turned over to avoid the sun that had landed across her face. Warren had demanded he be allowed to visit her parents and she’d been all too happy to oblige. Between the strain of Sylvanas trying to conceive followed by their son’s increasing rowdiness, they’d had precious little time to rest lately.

“Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?” 

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up towards her lover’s voice to find her sitting with her legs folded and her back against the wall near the window above her bed. She smiled sleepily and moved towards her, reaching out to cover Sylvanas’s hand with her own on the gentle swell of her stomach. “We’ll know before too much longer.” She murmured as she carefully wedged herself between Sylvanas and the wall so she could wrap her arms around her. 

“How long have you been awake?”

“An hour or so.” The High Elf leaned back into Jaina comfortably and allowed her eyes to shut as Jaina reached for a bottle of lotion on the window sill and poured some into her hands. 

“How are you today, then? Aside from bright-eyed and bushy-tailed?” The mage asked as she moved Sylvanas’s hand to the side and began moving her hands over her stomach slowly. Sylvanas found it soothing enough that she could’ve drifted off if she hadn’t already slept more than enough. 

“A little sore.” She admitted quietly, resting her hands on Jaina’s legs as they moved to spread out along either side of her own. 

“You should be taking it easy right now. I don’t know why you’re so stubborn.” Jaina kissed her shoulder and wrapped her arms back around her when she was finished. 

“After all these years you’d think you’d be used to it.” Amused with herself, she turned her head and kissed Jaina’s jaw. 

“You would think. Let me get you some breakfast, hm?” She pulled herself from behind her lover and paused as she moved over her, resting on her knees above her for a moment. 

“What?” Sylvanas asked with a slight lift of her brow, though she couldn’t help but reach out and touch Jaina’s hip lightly. Things had been better, now. She’d once again eased into the idea that she was, in fact, normal. And that she did deserve this life. And with that realization, her inability to keep her hands off Jaina in one form or another had come back as well. Even small, innocent touches like this one. Any time she was near. 

“You’re just...really beautiful, that’s all. I could have never imagined how you would look this way. But it’s remarkable.” Jaina pulled away after squeezing her hand and moved from the bed to get dressed. 

The smile Jaina’s admiration caused was silly and uncontrollable and a few short years ago it never would have been there. And Jaina loved it so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas dozed with Rialyn at her chest nursing and Jaina watching over them both from the armchair next to the bed, utterly enchanted by the sight. She knew her lover was exhausted. Their daughter’s birth hadn’t been quite as difficult as Warren’s but it certainly hadn’t been easy. Even still, she couldn’t help but think Sylvanas wore motherhood well. First with Warren...now with their daughter. To think...this woman who had once struck fear into the hearts of entire kingdoms...even brought them crumbling to ruin at her feet...was just as pleased to be nursed or tugged at or even to have her ears used as handles upon a few unfortunate occasions.

A soft noise at the door caused her to lift her head and she smiled warmly at Vereesa. “Someone couldn’t wait until morning to meet his little sister.” The Ranger-General explained softly, lowering him from where she’d held him easily at her hip. “And I have to admit...I was more than willing to oblige him.”

As soon as his feet hit the ground he bypassed Jaina entirely and went for the edge of the bed - taking the last two steps carefully as Sylvanas’s eyes flickered open and landed on him. “Mm. Hello, little man.” She murmured softly, reaching out with the arm that wasn’t holding Rialyn to lift him up onto the bed easily by the back of his shirt. Once he was situated she fixed the gown she was wearing much to Rialyn’s dissatisfaction and Jaina got up quickly when she saw her wince as she tried to sit up. 

“He can see just fine without you hurting yourself, Sylvanas.” She scolded as she reached out to stroke through her hair. 

“Yeah, mom. I can see.” Warren agreed - seemingly unbothered at being tossed around like he’d been. He was used to it. Although it had taken Jaina a while to learn elven children were a bit tougher than human ones. 

“Alright, then. But be careful with your mother, Warren.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“He’s being awfully polite for you two.” Vereesa remarked as she made her way over, albeit a bit more slowly than Warren had. 

Sylvanas looked up at her as Warren reached out to rest his hands on her arm just beneath his sister, seemingly a touch too nervous to touch her yet. “He’ll get over it soon enough.”

Vereesa met Sylvanas’s gaze and then looked down at her niece and nephew. “Your children are single-handedly putting Elven beauty to shame.” She remarked - though there was no jest or sarcasm behind her words. 

“It’s the Windrunner genes. Truly.” Jaina responded as she adjusted the pillow beneath Sylvanas’s head, carefully positioning her ears against it so they wouldn’t fold uncomfortably if she moved. “You’re all too beautiful for your own damned good. And you know it, too.” 

That earned her a quiet, tired laugh from Sylvanas and a chuckle from Vereesa. Sylvanas turned her attention back to Warren as the moment relaxed into something softer. He’d been awfully silent and seemed almost frozen when her eyes fell on him. “You can touch her, Little Love.” She reassured gently, resting a hand along his back and stroking it. “Don’t be scared.”

With his mother’s reassurance, he scooted himself closer and lifted a hand to tentatively touch the backs of his fingers to her cheek. “She’s soft.” He observed quietly. 

“Mhm. For now.” Sylvanas ruffled his unruly blonde hair. “You’re going to be good to her, aren’t you? And always keep her safe?” Jaina lifted a hand to her mouth to cover it as tears burned at her eyes. God, she loved this woman. This flawed, imperfect, _perfect_ woman.

He nodded in response without hesitation. “Promise.”

"Lullabye For A Stormy Night"  
Vienna Teng

Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning


End file.
